amor cambiante
by brankurron
Summary: apple jack encuentra a un changelieng que puede no solo cambiar de forma sino detectar el amor de unos por otros,
1. Chapter 1

My Little pony fim no me pertenece, le pertenece a hasbro hago esto por diversión sin fines de lucro.

Amor cambiante.

Era un día normal en ponyville, rainbow dash había limpiado el cielo y el sol bañaba todo el pueblo en sweet Apple acres, Applejack trotaba por los campos norte, donde tenía que recoger la cosecha, ella selecciono el primer árbol de manzanas, coloco las cestas y le dio la espalda, tomo fuerza y le dio una gran patada al árbol, volteo para ver las manzanas caer pero lo que cayo no era ninguna manzana era un bulto negro, parecía un poni de tamaño regular, mas no tenia pelo en su lugar un cuero negro lo cubría, en sus patas se podían notar agujeros y un pequeño colmillo sobresalía a ambos lados de su hocico, Applejack lo reconocería en cualquier lugar era un chalieng un ser cambia formas, ella no perdió el tiempo, tenía que atraparlo si lo dejaba escapar cambiaria de forma y desataría un caos en ponyville, rápida tomo una cuerda de su carreta corriendo hacia él.

"no, espera por fav…" fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, mientras movía sus cascos de un lado a otro tratando de cubrirse, ya que recibió una patada directo a la cabeza, dejando todo negro, cuando comenzó a despertar, lo primero que noto fue que estaba atado en una silla, dentro de una especie de granero y mientras su visión se aclaraba noto que no solo la poni anaranjada estaba con el, enfrente tenía a los elementos de la armonía, los recordaba muy bien por el fallido asalto a canterlot.

"muy bien amigo, comienza a hablar, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿es otro intento de conquista? ¿Busca otra vez tu reina de pacotilla un marido? (preguntaba rainbow dash mientras chocaba sus cascos en señal de querer golpearlo) podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas. ¿asi que, que prefieres?".

"por favor, denme algo de comer llevo casi 4 días sin alimento" rogo el chalieng sin prestarle mucha atención y como si su cuerpo le ayudara un potente rugido salió de su estómago, lo que sorprendió a todas las presentes.

"un momento amiguito, detén tu carreta, ¿cómo es posible que digas que hace 4 días que no comes y solo hace unos momentos, te devoraste todas las manzanas de un árbol?" preguntaba Applejack con su acento campirano.

"lamento lo de tus manzanas te lo compensare de algún modo, pero soy un changeling el alimento para ustedes es como un pequeño dulce para mi, si lo recuerdan solo nos alimentamos de amor, (comento el changeling aun con cara de hambre, y levantando un poco su vista comento) de echo ustedes irradian un poco de amor, es un amor de amigas, (de pronto cambio su rostro a uno de duda y no pudo evitar comentar) aunque dos de ustedes irradian un amor diferente es un amor más fuerte, casi como el de lira y bombón."

"que" exclamaron todas a coro, "como que lira y bombón… ¿ya te has transformado en alguna de ellas?" Exclamo casi ofendida twilight solo de pensar que el chalieng ya se había aprovechado de alguna del pueblo.

"!no, lo que paso es que cuando llegue a poniville, olfatee los dulces de bombon y me escondí en su casa" (refuto el changeling mientras un leve sonrojo cubría su rostro), pero cuando los iba a probar, llegaron lira y bombón, yo me escondí en su ropero, cuando comencé a escuchar un gran destrozo, pensé que estaban peleando cuando comencé a sentir un gran amor que inundo la habitación y después escuche fuertes gemidos y gritos fueron algo así como: **mas fuerte lira**!, o **más adentro bombon!** , **lame mis pesuñas!,chupa mi cuerno!** y cosas así, (a este punto al voltear a ver a las seis yeguas se sorprendió al ver a una Pegaso amarilla desmallada con el rostro completamente rojo y un hilillo de sangre saliendo de su nariz, una poni rosa sonriendo de lado a lado con un gran rubor, a una Pegaso azul con el rostro sonrojado pero una respiración entrecortada y sus alas completamente estiradas al parecer se había imaginado la escena, a su captora una poni terrestre de color anaranjado cubriéndose el rostro con su sombrero pero aun así su sonrojo era tan fuerte que tenia un color rojo hasta las orejas, una unicornio blanca sonrojada pero que se mordía el labio inferior mientras sus cascos temblaban y por ultimo una alicornio morada , tirada en el piso tratando de cubrir su rostro con sus patas ya que sus alas estaban completamente alzadas) creo… que debí omitir esta parte"

"TU CREES, (grito un dragón de color morado que era un poco mas grande que la alicornio, que bajaba caminando un poco lento, mientras con su garra sujetaba su entrepierna evitando que se vea cierta parte embarazosa, al parecer el también se había imaginado la escena) solo vienes a aquí a pervertir a mis amigas"

El changeling se quedó pasmado que hacia un dragón entre ponis y porque se veía tan educado, los dragones en si son muy salvajes, de pronto olisqueo el aire y dio una sonrisa traviesa, ese dragón tenía un olor muy particular era el aroma de una yegua en celo, "yo pervertir a estas ponis" (respondió el changeling mientras mantenía una sonrisa burlona) pero, si tu apestas a una de ellas no solo es amor es… sexo, es lujuria, es adulterio…es …es… dijo el changeling mientras miraba asombrado a spike, "el olor de dos ponis distintas".

Ante esto el dragón sintió que su corazón se detuvo, volteo la vista y solo vio el rostro impresionado de sus amigas, estaba condenado.

"guau, se puede cortar la tensión con cuchillo, bueno para relajarnos un rato ¿quieren saber quién son las dos ponis a las que visita este dragón? Dijo el changeling con un toque de malicia mientras sentía el amor llenando su estómago, y mientras el dragón negaba fuertemente con la cabeza y las manos las yeguas se miraron y asintieron al unísono.

"bueno si el público lo pide el público lo obtiene y ya que estamos en eso que les parece si les digo quien de estas traviesas yeguas pasa escondida la noche en la cama de otra" comentaba el chalieng, con los ojos cerrados creyéndose libre para actuar pero cuando los abrió lo único que pudo ver fue el casco de rarity dirigiéndose a gran velocidad y noqueándolo en el acto.

Ante esto todas sus amigas se quedaron estupefactas, ¿era acaso rarity una yegua que bateaba de surda?, todas se preguntaban lo mismo mas fue twilight quien hablo primero, "rarity, ¿por que lo noqueaste?...espera lo noqueaste ¿Por qué andas con spike? O ¿es que caso tu?... decía twilight mientras hacía chocar sus cascos, "no seas ingenua querida, de verdad crees que spike… ammm, fornicaria con una de nosotras o sería tan vil como para andar con dos de nosotras, ¿no crees que si así fuese no nos daríamos cuenta? Decía la unicornio blanco mientras se acomodaba la melena.

"Tu que piensas jacky eres experta en saber si alguien está mintiendo" comento pinkie pie, mientras daba pequeños saltitos frente a Applejack invadiendo su espacio personal, poniéndola incomoda.

"No lo se pinkie siendo un changeling no sabría decirte" comentaba la poni granjera mientras poco a poco alejaba un poco a su amiga rosada, " _pero parecía que no mentía"_ pensó Applejack mientras miraba a el changeling desmayado, "saben creo que debemos reportar esto a la princesa celestia ella sabrá que hacer" cometo fluttershy con un hilillo de voz que apenas fue audible.

Y aunque eso hubiese sido lo correcto, algo dentro de ellas no lo quería de verdad, principalmente en twilight, quien con su mente curiosa pensó en poder estudiar mas tan extraño ser, y de paso quería saber quien de sus amigas podría estar interesada en su mismo sexo, asi que ella fue quien rompió el silencio,

"Sabes shy creo que no deberíamos importunar a la princesa con estas cosas como el dijo, solo estaba buscando que comer no creo que ello sea motivo para mandarlo a prisión en canterlot, asi que, que le parece si lo dejamos aquí mientras acondicionamos una habitación-celda para el en el castillo, y mientras puedo estudiar el método de cambio de los chalieng" decía twilight mientras miraba al chalieng y también a sus amigas levantando su pesuña al cielo en pose de líder.

"Solo quieres saber a quién se anda cenando el dragoncito ¿no?" dijo rainbow a espaldas de twy mientras a esta se le escapaba una gotita de sudor de su nuca.

"cla-claro que no dash, como se te ocurre eso, yo solo decía por que se me hace mucho castigo solo por buscar de comer, pero allá ustedes y su castigo" comento la alicornio morada mientras esperaba que no la descubrieran sus pensamientos.

"entonces no se hable mas lo dejaremos aquí mientras acomodamos todo" pinkie mientras daba saltitos alrededor del atado, "¿no te molesta o si jacky?", "pues claro que no pinkie, lo tendré bien vigilado mientras ustedes trabajan", "bueno te lo encargamos y si despierta nos avisas" comentaba dash mientras volaba sobre el chalieng y salía por la puerta, seguida de las demás yeguas.

Poco a poco se ha puesto la imagen mas clara el changeling recobraba su visión y lo primero que vio fue a la yegua que lo capturo frente de el sentada en una silla al revés usando el respaldo para apoyar su mentón y asi mirarlo mejor, "si tanto me quieres ver, toma una foto dura mas y no te vez tan escalofriante" dijo el chalieng con su voz profunda, "brincos dieras (comento ofendida jacky), de estas pulgas no brincan en tu petate", "pues al parecer en ningún petate por lo que veo, tu emanas un amor triste, como si lo contuvieras tu deseas algo pero, ¿Por qué lo reprimes?" preguntó el changeling, "estas loco, no sabes lo que dices, ( respondió Jack pero con sus orejas caídas, y desviando la vista para que no pueda ver su tristeza) solo inventas cosas", "sabes si es un amor imposible yo lo puedo hacer posible, recuerdas que mi raza cambia a cualquier forma y lo imitamos perfectamente, asi que si tu lo quisieras podría asimilar a cualquiera, así que,¿ a quién deseas mi pequeña yegua?, ¿quién es ese amor truncado?", "pero como te atreves aun si pudieses convertirte en cualquiera solo seria una ilusión, una mentira yo no podría tener su corazón, solo su cuerpo" comento Jack mientras una lagrima escapaba de sus ojos y corría por sus mejillas, "además ya quieres que tengamos confiancitas y ni siquiera conozco tu nombre"

"pero que despistado soy, disculpa es que me recibiste tan bien cuando te conocí que eh olvido presentarme; mi nombre es chang"

"Pues bien señor chang, mis amigas me dijeron que cuando despertaras les avisara y es lo que voy a hacer" diciendo esto ella se bajo de su silla y camino a la puerta del granero, "ESPERA!, ya sabes mi nombre, pero no respondiste a mi pregunta no te gustaría soltar ese amor, nos beneficia a los dos, yo como y tu liberas un poco de estrés, ¿Qué te parece?"

Applejack regreso rápidamente y encaro a chang, muy molesta, "ya te lo dije solo seria una ilusión, no tendría su corazón", "pero tendrías su cuerpo, es mas de lo que tienes ahora, vamos yo puedo oler el deseo en ti, quieres tener un buen momento, te prometo que no lo sabrá nadie, y como te lo dije puedo convertirme en cualquier poni de tu elección, ¿que dices jacky tenemos un trato?

Applejack se removía nerviosa, no sabia que hacer que debería hacer, de pronto su mente se lleno de pensamientos lujuriosos al lado de su poni especial, mientras el rubor coloreaba sus mejillas, "veo que te comienza a gustar la idea, asi que quien será tu poni especial, ¿en quien quieres que me transforme?"

Applejack le dio la espalda mientras poco a poco se acercaba a la puerta, chang pensó que esta vez no podría disfrutar del amor de una poni, ni llenar su estómago, cuando un sonoro portazo lo saco de sus meditaciones, al levantar la vista se dio cuenta que Applejack había cerrado la puerta y le daba la espalda, "tu…tu po…podrías co…convertirte en….twilight.

Y aqui cerramos el primer cap, espero les guste, y si, si se lo están preguntando este fic tendrá lemon asi que ya saben si seguir leyendo, todas mis historias de rango "m tendrán lemon"


	2. Chapter 2

My Little poni no me pertenece, le pertenece a hasbro yo solo hago esto por diversión sin fines de lucro.

Amor cambiante: capitulo 2 en el granero.

Las chicas salieron rumbo al castillo, pensando, ¿cómo acondicionarían una celda para el prisionero? –"oye twy, y el castillo ¿si tiene celdas? creo que no he visto ninguna" dijo rainbow mientras volaba cerca de su amiga.

"mmmm, ahora que lo pienso, el castillo no tiene celdas, (razonaba twilight mientras se detenía a pensar poniendo un casco bajo su barbilla) así que le adecuare una habitación como celda, tal vez la habitación sobre la biblioteca así lo estudiare mejor".

"Pero …am, tienes que hacerla a prueba de magia, no crees twilight, para que el no se transforme y pase desapercibido" dijo fluttershy con un hilo de voz que penas si fue audible.

"Sabes twy, creo que si va hacer nuestro prisionero, lo menos que podemos hacer es tenerlo un poco cómodo así que le traeré un colchón de nube, nos vemos", y asi rainbow voló rápido hacia el cielo para poder comenzar su trabajo dejando a sus migas impresionadas pues ¿desde cuándo ella era tan servicial?

Sin embargo esta meditación se vio interrumpida por una unicornio blanca, que al saber que rainbow daría un colchón, no podía quedarse atrás, era el elemento de la generosidad, demás un comentario de chan rondaba su cabeza así que…

"Bueno querida si le vamos a acondicionar una celda, tendré que ir por telas para decoraciones…byeeee" y dicho esto y sin esperar que nadie la despidiera rarity galopo lo mas rápido que pudo a su boutique, una vez sola tomo unas telas con su magia, pero también tomo unas tijeras rojas muy afiladas de un estante; -oh mi querido spike quienes serán las lagartonas que andan tras de ti, y como supo ese asqueroso changeling sobre el romance que tengo con mi amiga, si lo hemos disimulado bien, no importa, si tengo que callar ese changeling…lo hare por las buenas o por las malas", y escondiendo las tijeras entre la tela salio de su boutique, dirigiéndose al castillo de cristal.

Mientras tanto rainbow amasaba unas nubes hasta darles forma de un suave colchón, "maldición, ese tonto changeling, como se enteró de lo mío y lo de spike y lo peor de todo es que también sabe de nuestro pequeño trio, no me molesta compartirlo con mi amiga, spike tiene amor de sobra para las dos pero, quería mantenerlo en secreto, espero que este pequeño regalo lo convenza de hacerlo guardar el secreto, ¿pero y si no? (entonces rainbow solto una pequeña risa un tanto extraña) si no, lo tendré que convencer de otra manera…tal vez tenga que sobornarlo, con algo más sustancioso" y al decir esto sus alas se alzaron y comenzó a recorrer sus francos.

Asi las mare restantes se enfocaron en acondicionar el cuarto, para que no escapara, twilight le puso un escudo antimagia el cual evita que el changeling se transformara, además puso una barrera mágica al castillo dejando que el pueda pasear pero no pueda salir del castillo, fluttershy puso varios animales de felpa en su cómoda, los pondría en su cama apenas rainbow trajera el colchón y pinkie pie horneaba varios pasteles y panqueques sin embargo una duda asalto su mente y fue a buscar a twilight para que le respondiera.

"¡Twilight, twilight, tengo un gran problema que espero me puedas resolver, estaba haciendo unos pasteles y punkaques, para la fiesta de: bienvenidoal fiestadetuencarcelamiento, pero recordé lo que el dijo que la comida ordinaria no satisface su hambre.."

"y …¿tu punto es?" dijo twilight mientras movia su pezuña en círculos para indicar que aun no entendía a su amiga

"pues que el solo se alimenta de amor, ¿Cómo lo alimentaremos?" decía pinkie con una gran sonrisa.

En ese momento el rostro de twilight era un poema a la vista era obvio como lo tenían que alimentar pero para ella era inconcebible, "bueno yo, tu, es decir nosotras…" y no le pudo responder.

Por otro lado muy lejos de ahí, en un huerto de manzanas y mas especifico en un viejo granero se daba una extraña escena.

Apple Jack se había decidido, chang tenía razón si bien no podría tener el amor de twilight, bien podría tener un buen momento con su cuerpo, por lo cual termino aceptando, cerro el granero y fijo su vista en el changeling, "pu..Puedes co..Convertirte en twilight".

"claro que si mi pequeña poni, pero me podrías decir ¿quién es twilight?" decía incrédulo mientras veía a jacky, "pero que…!es la alicornio morada pedazo de animal¡", contestó Applejack con furia y rubor en sus mejillas "a la alicornio claro, pero una cosa mas ¿podrías desatarme?", "de eso nada te quedaras atado y si es posible apretare las cuerdas", y Apple Jack se acercó y mordió la cuerda para tensarla, al ver esto chan ideo un plan, "o asi que te gustan estos juegos de dominación ¿he?" pero lo que recibió fue un zape(golpe en la cabeza no tan fuerte) "claro que no pero no confió en ti y si hago esto es solo por la curiosidad o mejor dicho necesidad de liberar estos deseos asi que ya transfórmate antes de que cambie de idea".

Asi chang se concentró y después de un destello que dejo un poco cegada a Apple Jack, lo vio, vio a twilight atada a la silla y no pudo verla mas hermosa, su respiración entrecortada por la ajustada cuerda, sus alas intentando estirarse y lo mejor fue su cara sonrojada que expresaba deseo.

"jacky por favor ven a mi te necesito" decía chan con la voz de twilight mientras se relamía los labios, Apple Jack se acercó poco a poco, "twili, ¿eres tú?", "si jacky, ven por favor necesito tu amor", y eso fue todo Applejack se acercó lo suficiente y unió sus labios a twilight en un beso profundo, necesitando trasmitir todo el amor que tenia, Applejack comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de twilight con sus cascos, su pelaje era muy suave, asi poco a poco comenzó a bajar por su cuerpo hasta que llego a sus flancos y comenzó a apretarlos arrancándole pequeños quejidos de placer, "jacky, por favor, quiero tocarte, por favor desátame", rogo twilight mientras susurraba y mordía la oreja de Applejack quien para ese entonces ya no sabía ni quien era, ni quien era realmente a quien estaba tocando, así que tomada por el deseo soltó las cuerdas y tiro a twilight sobre la paja, en ese momento chan pensó en escapar, pero un beso de Applejack lo detuvo, nunca había sentido un amor tan delicioso, tan puro con sabor a frescas manzanas y también se dejó llevar, tomo a Applejack de los hombros y le dio vuelta, comenzando a besarla en el cuello, a lo cual Applejack comenzó a soltar pequeños gemidos de placer, gemidos que aumentaron cuando twilight comenzó a bajar dejando pequeños besos en su pecho, después en su estómago comenzando a llegar a el lugar mas privado de Applejack quien sabiendo a donde se dirigía lentamente comenzó a abrir las piernas, asi twilight comenzó a lamer la flor de Applejack que comenzó gemir más alto sujetando la cabeza de twilight con sus cascos empujándola para que su lengua pudiese llegar mas profundo, Applejack estaba cerca del orgasmo, pero no quería que fuese tan pronto, por lo que en un esfuerzo tomo a twilight y la volteo dejándola debajo de ella, asi comenzó a morder delicadamente las puntas de las alas de twilight siguiendo los consejos de rainbow que le dijo las alas de los pegasos eran muy sensibles en esa zona, pero ella nunca le dijo que tan sensible era pues cuando le dio un pequeño mordisco, twilight soltó un gran grito de placer y se corrió dejando una gran mancha en el piso, cosa que jacky noto y dejando las alas comenzó a bajar hasta la flor de twilight y abrió sus piernas, " Applejack ¿que piensas hacer?" comento twilight con un poco de duda pues Applejack se relamía los labios y no le quitaba la vista de su húmeda flor, "huele muy bien, (decía Applejack mientras se acercaba poco a poco) me pregunto ¿que tal sabra?", y si decir mas comenzó a lamer la flor de twilight quien se comenzó a revolcar de placer, ella no podía aguantarse asi que comenzó a dar fuertes gemidos y casi grito cuando Applejack metió uno de sus cascos en su flor.

Chang nunca creyó que una poni podría dar tanto amor, su estómago estaba lleno y el placer era bastante, y por un momento lo pensó ¿porque querría escapar? , en ese pueblo tenia todo el amor que quería y podía cambiar de forma lo que le daría mucho dinero, y en este momento tenia a una linda yegua dándole mucho amor así que más querría

Así Applejack seguía en su trabajo lamiendo la flor y después de arrancarle otro orgasmo a twilight, subió hasta estar frente a frente con ella, "te amo twili, mi hermosa princesa", " y yo a ti, mi poni dulce como las manzanas", después de eso sellaron su amor con un beso, un beso dulce y tierno lleno de amor,

"oye, Applejack, tu sabes quién cerro el granero", dijo big mac, quien al ver el granero cerrado y escuchar la voz de Applejack pensó que estaba haciendo ejercicio, pero al abrirlo se topo con una gran imagen a su pequeña hermana en cascos de la princesa de la amistad, teniendo sexo, si big mac se sonrojo o no eso solo él lo supo, "¿big mac?, oye no es lo que crees, yo te puedo explicar" "no, no te preocupes yo solo, yo solo me voy …. Emm SIP!", y así bigmac salió dejando a Applejack muy apenada, "bueno al menos ya sabe que le gusta a su hermanita" dijo twilight mientras reía pero un casco de Applejack en su mandíbula la volvió a mandar a dormir

"sabía que era una mala idea" dijo Applejack mientras volvía a amarrar a chan a la silla.

Asi termina este capítulo, nos vemos la próxima semana.


	3. Chapter 3

My Little poni no me pertenece, le pertenece a hasbro yo solo hago esto por diversión sin fines de lucro.

Amor cambiante: capitulo 3 caminos.

En ese momento las yeguas que estaban en el castillo de la amistad terminaban de acomodar la celda-habitación para el changeling, lo que tenia a las yeguas un poco cansadas y sucias.

"qué horror, mi crin está sucia y despeinada, esto no es propio de una dama", comento rarity mientras giraba su rostro y con un casco peinaba su melena a la vista de spike, quien con solo ese movimiento hacia aparecer unos corazones en sus ojos y perderse en los ojos de su bella unicornio…o eso fue en tiempos anteriores pues en esta ocasión spike apenas si le puso atención mientras levantaba unos sillones y con su cola movía una mesa para que twilight limpiara ese lugar.

"creo que no hace que te veas tan mal; -comento tímidamente fluttershy, además todas estamos sucias por el sudor y el polvo, que les parece si vamos al spa ahora que ya terminamos".

"me parece genial fluttershy, pero debo de esperar a que Applejack, traiga al prisionero" comento twilight mientras traía unos libros y los ponía dentro de la celda, "y yo tengo de despejar el cielo en un rato si que creo que no podre" mientras decía esto rainbow revisaba los libros esperando encontrar uno de darin doo, "y yo voy hacer muchos pasteles en sugar cup corner, para la fiesta de eres prisionero de nuestro prisionero", "¿y tu spike? Comento fluttershy mirando al dragón, "bueno la verdad es que le ayudare a pinkie con los puncakes y pastelillos, además de estar pendiente después con twilight asi que me temo no poder ir"

"bueno, entonces somos tu y yo querida, aun tengo mucho tiempo libre para mi amiga de spa" dijo rarity mientras salía junto a fluttershy hacia el spa de las gemelas.

Los ponis en ponyville generalmente veian muchas cosas raras desde el regreso de night mare moon, pasando por el señor del caos e incluso el regreso de tirek y la creación de un nuevo castillo y nueva princesa, pero nada, en serio nada los preparaba para lo que verían; la portadora del elemento de la honestidad con una mirada bastante molesta y sobre su espalda atada fuertemente de cascos y alas la princesa de la amistad, todos estaban preocupados pues una marca de casco se encontraba en su ojo, se notaba que alguien la había golpeado y al preguntarle a la poni granjera esta solo les contestaba que estaba bien y que ella se lo había buscado.

Applejack pateo literalmente la puerta del castillo y entro rápidamente, para ese entonces solo twilight y spike se encontraban en el castillo esperando noticias dela poni terrestre pero nunca creyeron que esta aparecería con una copia idéntica de la princesa sobre su lomo y la tiro literalmente sobre una cama en la celda. Y salio de ella al cerrar la puerta se le quedo viendo recordando lo que había pasado hace apenas unos instantes.

"Oye fluttershy, ¿has notado que spike esta un poco extraño estos días?, comento rarity mientras entraba a un pequeño temazcal (baño de vapor ) el cual tenia reservado para las dos ponis ya que al ser las dos mejores clientas de lotus y aloe podían tener derechos especiales, además ese lugar siempre lo usaban cuando tenían que tratar algún asunto privado, asi podían hablar con libertad.

"si, estos días lo he notado un poco mas alegre, pero deberías de estar feliz por él, si está viendo a otra yegua, quiere decir que ya te supero, y no te molestara mas, ¿o no era eso lo que querías? ¿que solo te viera como amiga?, dijo fluttershy mientras ponía un poco de agua a las piedras liberando el vapor.

"bueno si, pero ya ni siquiera me trata como amiga, ¡ TRATA MEJOR A DERPY, POR EL AMOR DE CELESTIA! Es como si no fuésemos ya nada, me pregunto quién será la zorra que meneo los flancos y lo trae fornicando como animal en celo", al decir esto rarity bajaba sus orejas con tristeza.

"oh, vamos anímate, mira ese changeling dijo que salía con alguna de nosotras y tú sabes que si saliera conmigo, te darías cuenta, si saliera con Applejack no lo podría ocultar dado que no puede mentir, obvio que no sale con twilight, eso seria algo asi como incesto, eso solo nos dejaría a pinkie pie y rainbow dash" dijo la pegaso amarilla mientras con su casco daba pequeñas palmadas en la espalda de la unicornio intentando reconfortarla.

"rainbow dash y pinkie pie" dijo rarity mientras levantando su cabeza intentando asimilar el romance del dragón con su amiga rosa y fiestera y su amiga tan poco femenina que ya parecía más semental que yegua, "ja..jaja..jajajajajaja ese changeling debe de estar mintiendo mi spikie wikie no pudo cambiarme por ninguna de ellas, es decir dime fluttershy tu cambiarías todo esto por ellas dos".

"tu sabes bien que no" y al decir esto fluttershy acorto el espacio entre ambas y poso dulcemente sus labios en los de su amiga mientras su pesuña se posaba tiernamente en su estómago y bajaba lentamente entre las blancas piernas.

"Applejack, veo que has traído al changeling de una vez" dijo la alicornio mientras su cuerno se iluminaba y colocaba las barreras mágicas, "si twi, sabes tenerlo en el granero me pone un poco nerviosa, así que decidí traerlo de una buena vez, espero que no te moleste si no les dije que lo iba a traer". "claro que no jacky, pero te puedo preguntar una cosa", lo que tu gustes twili, sabes que yo soy un libro abierto", "bueno, me gustaría que me explicaras…¿Por qué se parece a mi?"... eso le bajo el color de sus mejillas a Applejack, quien intento poner una excusa pero como intentar mentir cuando tu elemento es la honestidad.

"bueno twi, veras cuando se fueron el changeling me quiso engañar y aprovechó un descuido mio para hacerse pasar por ti", de esta forma Applejack se quita la culpa y literalmente no mentia, aunque tampoco decía toda la verdad, "entonces intento escapar, fue bueno que lo noquearas y lo trajeras, por cierto twilight ya que esta aquí el prisionero, ¿puedo ir a ayudarle a pinkie con los pastelillos?, no me gustaría que hiciera todo el trabajo y yo solo llegue a comerlos", "claro spike solo ten cuidado y no llegues tan noche y si vas a tardar me mandas un mensaje" decía la alicornio mientras al ver al changeling convertido en ella una pequeña idea se le cruzo por la mente pero necesitaba estar sola para llevarla acabo, "si mama, (respondio con sarcasmo el dragon) twi sabes que en estos momentos soy casi tan fuerte como iron will y mi piel puede endurecerse hasta parecer acero, no creo que alguien quisiera atacarme, no de frente al menos", "no temo que te ataquen spike, cuídate de las yeguas que cada dia veo que te asedian mas" al decir esto la alicornio vio a su fiel ayudante ruborizarse y buscar de forma rápida la puerta para salir lo que provoco la risa de ambas ponis.

Spike camino, no mejor dicho troto hacia el local de los cake, tenia que ayudar a su amiga rosa, pues los dulces de la poni eran exquisitos y tener uno especialmente cocinada por ella era casi un lujo.

Desde el dia que rarity le rompió el corazón, el había pasado mas tiempo con sus amigas e incluso asiendo amistad con otros ponis del pueblo, pero lo que realmente le gusto de perder su amor por rarity fue que conoció a una, no mejor dicho a dos excelentes ponis que si bien en un principio pelearon después se dieron cuenta que era mejor compartir y que spike era suficiente para las dos y mas pero mientras nadie entraría a su selecto grupo.

Asi spike entro al local de los cake y saludo a los felices esposos ellos ya sabían que el dragon ayudaba a pinkie a cocinar, asi que ni siquiera se les hizo extraño que el siguiera su camino hasta la cocina, "pinkie, pinkie donde estas?, pregunto spike hasta que vio a pinkie sacando una charola del horno con muchos pankes recién horneados, "veo que llegue en buen momento ya comenzaste; "comenzar? Spike ya termine, (y se podía ver a pinkie detrás de ella una montaña de pastelillos se alsaba, asi que podemos jugar a otra cosa", pinkie decía esto mientras meneaba sus flancos frente a spike, este se acerco poco a poco como hipnotizado, al estar junto a la poni rosada la tomo por su estomago y l acerco a su rostro par plantarle un beso donde sus lenguas rápidamente se unieron para comenzar una danza frenética, al mismo tiempo las garras de spike bajaron a las nalgas de pinkie y comenzó a estrujarlas; " **PIKIE, SPIKE QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?, COMO SE ATREVEN A HACER ALGO ASI?** ; la voz de rainbow se escuchó en la cocina, como se atreven hacer esto sin esperarme?" y así rainbow voló hasta estar con la feliz pareja y unirse la diversión.

Ya esta este capitulo se comienzan a revelar unos obscuros senderos, gracias por leer y espero que les guste un saludo y nos vemos después.


End file.
